Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-11+2(y+5)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -11 + {2(}\gray{y+5}{)} $ $ -11 + {2y+10} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 2y {-11 + 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 2y {-1}$ The simplified expression is $2y-1$